Te necesito
by Minister of Winter
Summary: Meses después de Change your Mind / "¡YO NO SOY COMO TÚ YELLOW, YO NO SOY SU GEMA FALDERA!", "¡¿SU QUÉ!" / "Steven necesito tu ayuda, no encuentro a Yellow" (También se encuentra en Wattpad)
1. 1- El detonante

**Meses después de Change your Mind**

**.**

Todo parecía mejorar en Homeworld, nuevas reformas para ser más fuertes sin suponer tanta presión para las gemas. White se fue con sus batallones a colonizar un planeta que encontró hace varios siglos, así podría reponer los recursos gastados en los últimos milenios. Por otro lado, no todo iba bien para Yellow y Blue, que se encontraban en la sala de reuniones discutiendo muy fuertemente, tanto que las gemas decidían no pasar por ese pasillo.

_"¡TE HE DICHO QUE FUE SIN QUERER, ADEMÁS, TÚ LO QUERÍAS TANTO COMO YO!"_

_*Golpe fuerte*_

_"¡¿PERDONA? SÍ, LO QUERÍA, PERO NO ESO YELLOW. NO DE ESA MANERA!"_

Los gritos podían oirse hasta fuera del edificio, las únicas gemas que se encontraban guardando la puerta de aquella sala eran sus respectivas perlas. No entendían que podía haber desatado tales arrebatos, pero tenía que haber sido algo que debió ocurrir ayer en la noche, cuando ellas fueron despedidas por ambas diamantes.

_"¡¿Y QUÉ VAS A HACER BLUE, DECÍRSELO A WHITE?!"_

_"¡YO NO SOY COMO TÚ YELLOW, YO NO SOY SU GEMA FALDERA!"_

_"¡¿SU QUÉ?!"_

_*Ruido de mesa rota*_

Las pobres gemas no sabían qué hacer, tenían miedo de dejar así a sus diamantes y más aún de comunicarse con la líder de la Autoridad. Muchas se poofearon por la presión de no saber qué hacer en esa situación. Nunca habían escuchado a sus diamantes hablarse de tal forma, no entendían nada.

_"¡LO QUE HAS OÍDO, PODRÍAS PASARTE FÁCILMENTE POR UNA DE SUS PERLAS. A LO MEJOR DEBERÍAS HABERTE IDO CON ELLA A COLONIZAR!"_

_"¡LO QUE NO ENTIENDO ES PORQUÉ AHORA SACAS A WHITE EN TODO ESTO. Y SÍ, DEBERÍA HABERME IDO CON ELLA Y NO VOLVER HASTA QUE ENCUENTRES UNA BUENA COLONIA Y NO TENER QUE VERTE"_

_"¡SI NO QUIERES VERME ENTONCES VETE, VETE Y NO VUELVAS HASTA QUE TE ENTRE EN LA CABEZA QUE LO QUE HICIMOS NO ESTUVO BIEN YELLOW"_

_"SI NO QUERÍAS VERME ENTONCES ME LO HUBIERAS DICHO ANTES"_

_"¡DESEARÍA NO HABERTE CONOCIDO!"_

Después de esa declaración, la puerta se abrió de golpe, agrietándose por la fuerza ejercida. Diamante Amarillo se abrió paso por el gran pasillo no sin antes girarse por última vez y gritar con odio:

_"PUES ENTONCES NO ME VERÁS MÁS"_

Y así, Yellow Diamond acabó con una discusión que duró más de medio ciclo. Cogió su nave y se fue, dejando su perla en Homeworld.


	2. 2- La llamada

**Blue POV**

Ha pasado un mes y no sé nada de Yellow. Esperaba que su rabieta durara unos cuantos días, pero no un mes.

Me encontraba en mi sala de control con mi perla en el reposabrazos, intenté localizarla, llamarla, le pregunté a su perla, incluso usé el canal diamante. Todo en vano. Me empecé a preocupar, le dije cosas horribles, pero ella también a mi. Pero yo fui peor, le hice más daño que ella a mi, como siempre.

_Suspiré._

"Um, mi Diamante" una pequeña voz me volvió a la realidad. Miré a mi perla, parecía un poco avergonzada por haberme llamado.

"Dime perla" le acaricié el pelo. La miré dulcemente.

"¿Ha probado en contactar con su Gran Autoridad Diamante Blanco?, puede que ella sepa donde se encuentra Diamante Amarillo" la miré con tristeza.

"No puedo hacer eso, como se entere que Yellow y yo hemos provocado la segunda mayor discusión entre diamantes de toda la historia de Homeworld será ella misma quién nos tome la forma física. Pero gracias por tu contribución" Entonces, por mi mala suerte, el canal diamante se abre, era White, me estaba llamando. No tuve otra que aceptar la llamada, no sin antes de indicarle a mi perla que saliera de la sala.

"Ho-hola White..." dije saludando haciendo el símbolo diamantil con los brazos.

"No tengo tiempo para tonterías Blue" me interrumpió. Parecía molesta. "¡Me voy a 17 años luz de Homeworld para colonizar un planeta, UN solo planeta para mejorar exponencialmente nuestro nivel de recursos y hace nada me llama una de mis perlas asustada que TÚ y YELLOW os habéis estado comportando peor que una simple amatista en su primera estapa de entrenamiento!"

Me hundí más en mi trono, ahora sentí el verdadero terror.

"Lo-lo siento White, pero Yellow ella..."

"¡Creí que eráis lo suficiente maduras para haceros cargo de Homeworld!"

"Lo somos White, pero Yellow..."

White me hizo una seña que me callara, ella se llevaba una mano a su frente, cerrando los ojos. Intentando tranquilizarse.

"Moonlight, ya sé que Sunlight se ha ido y que no sabes dónde está. Yo tampoco lo sé, ha bloqueado sus pensamientos, siempre fue una gema inteligente" dijo sonriendo en las últimas palabras "Lo que quiero decir Blue, es que no quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir. Quiero que encuentres a Yellow, dada vuestra ineptitud, mis perlas se harán cargo hasta que vosotras dos volváis y hagáis las paces, ¿entendido?"

"Sí, White" suspiré.

"Bien" con eso cortó la conexión.

Me levanté mirando los paneles con los diferentes sistemas y galaxias.

¿Dónde te has metido Yellow? pensé.


	3. Hola Steven

**Blue POV**

Yo, mi perla y la perla de amarillo estuvimos contactando a todas las colonias de Yellow para saber si estaba allí. Todas nos dieron la misma respuesta: Lo siento, Diamante Amarillo no se encuentra aquí.

Suspiré, no sabía donde buscar. En ese momento, se me ocurrió llamar a Steven, seguro que él podría ayudarme. Cogí el canal de diamante y junté las partes rosas. Empezó a brillar.

"¡BLUE!" gritó Steven emocionado.

"Hola Steven" dije lo más tranquila posible.

"¿Ha pasado algo? Te noto tensa Blue" me dijo preocupado.

"Es Yellow, Steven. Nos peleamos y no la encuentro, necesito tu ayuda" le expliqué aguantándome las lágrimas.

"Ven a la Tierra Blue, así podremos estar más tranquilos" me ofreció.

"Está bien, ahora mismo voy. También traeré a dos perlas a las que seguro echas de menos" dije mostrando a ambas perlas.

"Gracias Blue, nos vemos" colgué. Me levanté y fijé mi vista a las perlas.

"Nos vamos a la Tierra"

.

**Steven POV**

Qué bien que Blue vaya a venir con las perlas, pero qué mal que se ella y Yellow se hayan peleado. Debió ser muy fuerte para que Yellow se fuera.

Cuando colgué, unos pares de brazos me rodearon, eran Perla y Amatista, me estaban abrazando.

"No te preocupes Steven, ya verás como encontraremos a Diamante Amarillo" me calmó Amatista.

"¿Así que vendrán también las perlas?" me preguntó Perla. Me separé del abrazo y salté de la emoción.

"SÍ, ¿no es genial Perla?"

"Sí, Steven" me dijo sonriendo, yo sé que nunca lo dirá, pero en realidad las echa de menos.

"¿El qué es genial?" preguntaron varias voces. Los tres nos giramos y vimos a Lapis, Peridot y Garnet en la puerta con miradas interrogatorias.

"Umm, Blue Diamond necesita nuestra ayuda"

La cara de Garnet fue un cuadro.


	4. Le sigues siendo fiel, ¿verdad Peridot?

**Steven POV**

"Garnet, ya sé que tú y los diamantes en general no os lleváis bien, pero Blue necesita nuestra ayuda. Ella nos ayudó a descorromper las demás gemas, junto con Yellow y White. Dale una oportunidad, porfavor" supliqué.

"Supongo que tiene razón Steven, aunque me cueste, se lo debemos por todo lo que hizo por las gemas de la Tierra hace unos meses"

Miré a Lapis y Peridot, la gema azul asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Y tú Peridot?"

"¿Sólo va a venir Blue Diamond y las perlas?" preguntó un poco asustada. Todos reímos. Desde que llamó tonta a Diamante Amarillo es incapaz de acercarse a ella o incluso decir su nombre. Todos sabemos que le sigue siendo fiel y que se culpa por haberle dicho todo eso, pero la queremos igual.

"Sí, Peridot. De hecho, la razón por la que viene es por Diamante Amarillo" dije. Su cara no tuvo precio.

"Ya han llegado" dijo de repente Garnet.

Todos salimos de la casa para ver a Diamante Azul y a ambas perlas acercándose, yo me acerqué corriendo y Blue, al verme, redujo su tamaño a uno humano para abrazarme.

"¡BLUE!" Grité de la emoción "Te he echado de menos"

"Yo también, Steven" Cuando no separamos, abracé a ambas perlas también.

Cuando entramos a la casa, Blue nos resumió lo ocurrido. Que Yellow y ella habían tenido una pelea, no nos dijo la causa pero sí las cosas horribles que se dijeron, y que no había manera de encontrarla. Todos vimos que Blue estaba muy triste, con mucha culpabilidad, perla amarilla y azul solo la abrazaban. Todos propusimos ideas, pero ninguna parecía ser muy convincente. Garnet, que no le había quitado la mirada a Blue en todo el tiempo, sonrió, se levantó y dijo convencida:

"Ya sé lo que hay que hacer" Blue levantó la mirada "Tienes que falsear que has tenido un accidente aquí, en la Tierra, con tu nave. Un fallo en los motores antigravitacionales, el impacto fue tal que, aunque no hayas perdido tu forma, estás inconsciente y no sabemos como despertarte"

"Garnet, como esto funcione y Diamante Amarillo se entere que era una falsa, nos rompe a todas" dijo Amatista.

"¿Y cómo le damos la noticia?" preguntó de repente Blue. "White no puede contactar con ella mediante telequinesis, Yellow ha bloqueado sus pensamientos y no me responde a ninguna llamada diamante. White no quiere saber nada de esto"

"Podemos hacer que Steven contacte con ella mediante el canal del diamante" comentó Perla.

"Pero si se lo coge a Blue, ¿cómo me lo va a coger a mi?" pregunté.

"El canal no solo es para viodeollamadas Steven" contestó Peridot "También se pueden enviar mensajes de urgencia, mensajes que Ye-Yellow Diamond recibirá sí o sí. No se pueden declinar" Enotnces todos vimos como Peridot casi hizo el símbolo diamante con sus brazos cuando nombró a su antiguo Diamante, lo que lo disimuló arreglándose las gafas. Blue la miró sospechosa, como si supiera su secretito.

"Entonces empecemos" dijo Blue levantándose.


	5. ¡¿QUÉ!

**Perla POV**

Ya lo teníamos planeado, Steven le iba a escribir a Yellow, si esta decidía hacer una videollamada Blue Diamond iba a usar sus poderes para provocar una fuerte llorera a Steven y a ambas perlas, luego Garnet se iba a desfusionar y Ruby subirá la temperatura para hacer que Steven se ponga rojo y sude. Según mis cálculos, todo iba a salir perfectamente. Parece increíble que Garnet se desfusione, bueno, creo que le parece divertido darle el susto de su vida a un Diamante, así que no puedo decir nada respecto eso, mientras se lleve bien con Blue Diamond todo irá bien.

"Bien, entonces, ¿qué le pongo a Yellow?" preguntó Steven.

"Dile que ha tenido un accidente en la Tierra" dijo Amatista sin más.

"Nono, dile que Blue Diamond contactó contigo. Estaba devastada por todo lo que le dijo, que intentó contactar con ella, llamó a White, todo en vano. Habló contigo y quedásteis que ella vendría a la Tierra entonces escuchaste una fuerte explosión en la nave y a los pocos segundos Blue había caído en la arena, muy malherida. Peridot te dijo que la explosión fue por una falla en los motores antigravitacionales. Cuando la recogimos, ella había reducido su tamañano, no perdió su forma pero no se despierta, solo dice -Yellow, ayúdame-" propuse.

Todos se me quedaron mirando "Es una idea excelente, Perla" me felicitaron todos.

Steven lo escribió tal y como lo dicté.

"Bien, supongo que ya est..."

_PAM_

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la playa, no nos dio tiempo a mirar ya que la puerta se abrió con un golpe seco. Era Yellow Diamond. No habían pasado ni 6 segundos y ya había aparecido. No iba vestida como normalmente iba, no. Iba con el traje de guerra, con el mismo que cuando colonizaba, arrasaba a primera mano la vida orgánica que oponía resistencia. Este traje constaba de unas botas marrones militares, unos pantalones militares y una camiseta del mismo estilo pero que dejaba su gema escondida. Lo raro es que no llevaba los guantes puestos. Se veía cansada, su traje estaba hecho un desastre, sus pantalones estaban rasgados y llenos de un líquido violeta, a la camiseta le faltaba una manga y el cuello estaba un poco rasgado hasta el hombro, también lleno de este extraño líquido. Su mano derecha empuñaba su espada, también manchada.

"¡BLUE!" Gritó cuando entró, palideció a ver la escena que presenció: Blue Diamond sentada en el sofá junto Steven y las demás gemas, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No entendía nada. Todos dejamos un grito ahogado cuando la vimos, parecía que venía de colonizar un planeta entero con sus propias manos. Blue se levantó.

"Ho-hola Yellow" dijo temblando.

"¿Blue?" la pobre no entendía nada, vimos que sacaba el comunicador de un bolsillo y volvía a leer el mensaje que le envió Steven hace unos momentos, como si ella se hubiera equivocado al leer. De repente, rompió el comunicador, dejando polvo en el suelo. Miró a Blue, se apoyó contra la puerta y suspiró, pareciendo luchar para retener su ira.

"No me vuelvas a dar estos sustos" susurró mirando al suelo, temblando, dejando caer su espada.

"¿Yellow?" preguntó suavemente Blue, acercándose a ella para tocarle el hombro. Cuando Yellow notó el suave toque se alejó, abrazándose a si misma.

"¿Por qué no contestabas a mis llamadas?" No hubo contestación.

"¿Ahora me vas a ignorar?" le preguntó Diamante Azul, Yellow solo giró el rostro para evitar su mirada. "¡Contéstame! ¿Por qué no contestabas?"

"Porque me dijiste que no querías verme, que deseabas no haberme conocido" dijo aguantando un sollozo. Entonces todos nos acordamos de los hechos de meses atrás: _Ella es tan fuerte, pero tan débil cuando se trata de Azul._ Ahora todo tenía sentido. La cara de Blue no tenía precio.

"Yellow..."

"Y entonces actué, corté cualquier conexión con White por si recurrías a ella, y me fui, lejos, para olvidarte" Blue miró la espada y notó el líquido violeta que llevaba, bueno, Yellow estaba llena de ese líquido, incluso sus manos tenían restos. Ahora lo entendió todo.

"Has ido a la colonia CYD-000" afirmó en un susurro, la miró a los ojos "Sabes que White no quiere que vayas allí, no es bueno para ti. ¿Por qué has ido Yellow? Solo dime"

"Porque si fui incapaz de completar mi primera colonia, ¿cómo quieres que te haga feliz? ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude cuando más lo necesitas si soy la inútil que falló en su primera colonia?" Las demás gemas dejaron un grito ahogado. Claro, no creían que la infame Diamante Amarillo hubiera fallado una colonia.

"¿Has estado allí todo este tiempo?" preguntó Blue en shock. Yellow asintió, mirando el suelo y temblando. "¿Para colonizarla?"

"Ahora mismo mi corte está reconstruyendo el jardín de infancia y los inyectores" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero no duró mucho porque Blue le dio una buena cachetada. Le giró toda la cara.

"¿Blue?" preguntó Yellow, ahora en shock.

"¡No sabes el susto que me has dado, no sabía nada de ti y resulta que estabas tú sola en una antigüa colonia arrasándola sin avisar a nadie!"

"Blue, yo..." se intentó excusar.

"¡CÁLLATE! ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo? ¡No me lo hubiera perdonado nunca Yellow!" entonces comenzó a llorar, le agarró de las manos "Si algo te hubiera pasado, hubiera sido mi culpa, toda mi culpa..." se culpó a si misma.

.

**Yellow POV**

La abracé, tenía muchas ganas de besarla pero no lo hice, no delante de otras gemas.

"Te amo" le susurré en el oído. Pude notar que ella sonreía. Se separó del abrazo y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

"¿Sabes? No eres ninguna inútil porque tú eres la razón de mi felicidad Yellow. Nunca lo olvides" me confesó dándome un suave y rápido beso en los labios. Me quedé en shock, y el resto de gemas creo que también, aunque no me importa. Entonces noté como un flash, Blue y yo dirigimos la mirada al resto de gemas, la amatista llavaba una cámara y Steven también. Ambas nos reímos, aunque luego le daré un pequeño susto a aquella gema violeta.


	6. Te amo

**Yellow POV**

Creo que nadie se esperaba que Blue me diera un beso, pero no preguntaron al respecto. Estuvimos hablando de lo que tenían pensado hacerme y me pareció un poco cruel, aunque yo lo hubiera hecho. Quería proponerle algo a Blue, algo de lo que debía tener la confirmación de White. No sé si fue porque me leyó la mente pero recibí un mensaje de dicha diamante: _Hazlo, ambas os lo merecéis._ Menos mal que nadie notó mi cambio de cara.

"¿Por qué no vamos a la playa?" propuso Steven. Blue y yo asentimos. Ahora estábamos sentadas sobre unas rocas, justo al lado del mar. Disimuladamente, metí mi mano en mi bolsillo del pantalón buscando una cosa, cuando lo noté, asentí mentalmente.

"Yellow" me llamó mi Blue. Se levantó, yo hice lo mismo. Me cogió las manos y me miró, no entendía que pasaba, busqué a Steven con mi mirada y solo estábamos nosotras. Extraño, bueno, así tendré más intimidad con Blue. "Gracias por todo, quiero que sepas que eres mi vida, mi felicidad y que no puedo vivir sin ti" dijo derramando varias lágrimas. Yo la besé, abrazándola de la cintura. Segundos más tarde, la cogí de las manos.

"Blue, quiero que sepas que eres una diamante extraordinaria, como decía nuestra Pink: Blue es increíble. Y tenía toda la razón" Blue empezó a llorar, emocionada. La miré a los ojos "Eres una compañera maravillosa. Eres una líder maravillosa, lo estás haciendo de 10. Y yo me siento muy afortunada de estar a tu lado. Me gustaría que dentro de muchos eones, cuando tengamos más colonias, nos sentemos en una de ellas, nos miremos y nos digamos -Ha merecido mucho la pena, esto es nuestra vida-" paré un segundo para mirarla y coger disimuladamente una cajita de mi bolsillo "Por esto y un millón de cosas más" me arrodillé "Quiero preguntarte: ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" Blue se sorprendió cuando le mostré el anillo, era de color verde con sus iniciales, se empezó a emocionar más de lo que estaba.

"¡CLARO!" la abracé.

"¿No te lo esperabas?" le pregunté.

"No" dijo emocionada.

Entonces, noté otro flash, miré a mi aldrededor y vi a las gemas y Steven con una cámara de vídeo. Sonriendo y en shock.

**Al día siguiente**

Blue y yo decidimos quedarnos un día más, para estar con Steven.

"Todavía no me has dicho cómo llegaste tan rápido, tu nave no está aquí" me dijo blue, que estaba abrazada a mi viendo el mar.

"Dejé la nave en la colonia CYD-000, sabes que puedo llegar a ser más rápida que la nave si me lo propongo"

"Supongo que es un excusa para que te lleve hasta allí y ver cómo va tu colonia, ¿no?" me preguntó en broma.

"Si tú quieres" le contesté. Hoy Blue estaba un poco rara, estaba tensa, como si me quisiera decir algo.

"Yellow, ¿te acuerdas de la noche anterior a nuestra pelea?" me preguntó seria. Yo me tensé.

"Sí amor, ¿qué pasa?" pregunté con un poco de miedo.

"Yo sí quería hacerlo, pero tenía miedo de que White nos rompiera" me dijo. Le di un beso en la mejilla.

"Sabes, creo que hizo apuestas con sus perlas sobre si lo hicimos o no. No creo que nos vaya a romper por eso" Ella rió, pero se puso seria al instante.

"Yellow, lo siento por haberme alterado tanto aquel día..., es solo que tenía/tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarnos ahora Yellow" Yo no entendía nada, pero una cosa tenía clara, y era proteger a mi Blue de cualquier peligro.

"Creo que estoy embarazada" me dijo medio llorando. "Aquella noche pasaron cosas Yellow, y no solo me convertiste en la gema más feliz del universo, sino que me diste un regalo que nadie me podría haber dado"

La abracé "Te amo"

"Yo más" me contestó.

Y nos besamos.

**A 17 AÑOS LUZ**

"¡PERLAS!" Gritó la Gran líder de las gemas. 7 perlas blancas entraron a la gran sala donde se alojaba su Diamante.

"¿Sí, mi Diamante?" preguntaron a la vez.

"Poneos estas gafas" les dijo entregándoles unas gafas de sol negras, ella también llevaba unas. "Ahora posad para la foto, decid GEMLIIING"

**De vuelta a la Tierra**

Blue y Yellow se estaban despidiendo de Steven y demás gemas cuando ambas reciben un mensaje de White. Yellow lo abre y ve una foto de White con sus perlas con gafas de sol negras, White poniendo una cara pervertida, tres perlas haciendo un dub, otra haciendo un OK con ambas manos, otras dos separando dos dedos de cada mano (estilo alien) y su perla de confianza sujetando un cartel: _White Diamond siempre gana las apuestas. PD/ Hola Steven, Yellow felicidades por tu primera colonia_

Blue se empezó a reír, sin lugar a dudas, White cuando quería podía ser muy amigable.


End file.
